


Up in the Air

by cherie_morte



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Airports, F/F, Flight Attendants, Half-Dressed Sex, Lesbian Sex, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: AU:Genevieve is an aspiring actress working dead-end jobs to pay the bills until she gets her big break. Her life isn't exactly glamorous just yet; in fact, she spends most of her time waitressing at a chain restaurant inside LAX and pining over Adrianne, a flight attendant who occasionally passes through her terminal.





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my 2012 [spn_j2_xmas](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) fic originally posted [here](https://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/80714.html). More notes on LJ. There is an incredible podfic by [exmanhater](http://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater) that you can listen to [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/748652). Happy Femslash February!

"You're doing it again."

Genevieve shakes her head and blinks a few times, trying to find the moment. She turns and Jared's at her side, staring down at her knowingly. "Doing what? I'm not doing anything."

Jared inclines his head in the other direction. Genevieve looks over to find Sam watching her, hands on her hips and an expression on her face that's trying to be cross but really just comes off as amused.

"I think that's what he was talking about, sweetheart," she says. "Not really the thing you want to say in front of your boss when she catches you staring off into space, though."

Somehow, this is Jared's fault. "Oh, right. I wasn't staring. I was, uh—"

"She was cleaning the counter with her elbows. By leaning on them."

Jared gives her a subtle thumbs up and Genevieve sighs. "Don't help me," she tells him.

"Alright, you two. Enough goofing off. Get out of Lala Land and get to work."

"Yes, Ms. Ferris," they both say in unison.

Genevieve watches as she walks off, then smacks Jared in the stomach with her dishcloth. "You suck."

"I was actually trying to give you a head's up, but you know how that woman is. She was at your side in seconds. I think she can actually _smell_ slacking." Jared loads a couple of drinks onto Genevieve's tray, and suddenly she remembers what she was doing over here to begin with. "So when's the flight coming in?"

"What flight?" she asks innocently as she picks up the tray.

"The one you're waiting for. The one that has you all starry-eyes-at-the-ceiling-goofy-smile." Jared's lips quirk up. "The one that will, I can only assume, be bearing the goddess Aphrodite herself."

Genevieve really hates how well he can read her sometimes. "I'm not waiting for any flight, Jared. I just work here."

"Yeah, and if you were working I might buy that." He waves her off and she carries the drinks away from the bar, to the two businessmen at the corner table.

She doesn't really enjoy waiting this table, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she can't see any passersby from it. The men both look annoyed when she sets their drinks down, but then, they've probably been waiting a pretty long time. Okay, so maybe Genevieve is distracted. Sue her.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything to eat?" she asks, trying to sound nice and concerned instead of like she's hoping they'll hurry the fuck up and order. She only gets so many glimpses of Adrianne a week, and she's gonna be pissed if they cost her today.

"What's good?" the shorter, balder of the two men asks, blinking up at her from behind the menu he's had for the last twenty minutes.

Genevieve might go crazy. It's a goddamn Biggerson's, for chrissakes. They serve the same shit everywhere you go, and none of it is good. "I like the tenders," Genevieve replies with a tight smile. "But we have a brand new balsamic chicken Caesar salad that people are really enjoying."

The man nods, looks down at his menu again, and stares at it for another three minutes before deciding to get a burger. She won't be held accountable for what she allows Chad to do to that thing if she gets back to the bar and finds out she missed her chance.

She drops the order off in the kitchen and slips out to the bar, cozying up next to Jared. To wait for new customers to welcome. Yup, that's why.

"Any news?" she asks, eyes immediately traveling back across the terminal, to the gate she thinks Adrianne's flight will be coming through.

"No, your girlfriend did not pass by," Katie answers for him, taking the spot on Genevieve's other side.

Katie being here is good. Katie means more staff are arriving, which means it's time for more customers to start stopping by, which means the busiest part of the day has started, which means more flights will be arriving. All roads lead to hot leggy blondes.

"Where's she coming in from?" Jared asks.

"Gate D2. Denver, I think," Genevieve replies. She pauses. "It's not stalkery that I know that, right?"

"I don't think so," Jared replies loyally.

Genevieve turns to Katie. "Someone who isn't Jared? Please? For the love of god?"

Katie laughs. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't count as stalking if she told you where she'd be coming from."

"Good, good. See, that's what I thought," Genevieve says. "Just wanted to be sure."

Jared takes out three glasses and starts making some drink Genevieve is way too distracted to put a name to. "Babe, it's not stalking when she tells you every time she is going to come through your terminal. Specifically because she has the hots for you."

"She doesn't have the hots for me."

"Probably has the hots for you," Katie says, giving Genevieve a supportive pat on her wrist and carrying the drinks off to whichever table asked for them.

"Come on, Jared. The chances that she's into me are just not even—I mean, have you seen her? Look, I've got my good points—"

"Ass," Jared mutters. "And I guess your personality."

Genevieve ignores him and continues, "But I'm not in her league. She's, like, I don't even know."

"Helen of Troy," Jared says in falsetto. He drops his hands to the counter and gives her a flat look. "Gen, nobody's out of your league. You are gorgeous. You know I would marry you in a second if you didn't have such a hate-on for my hard-on."

"Oh god," Genevieve replies, trying not to laugh so loud everyone in the terminal can hear her. "Please stop talking."

Jared grins and gives her a supportive nudge with his elbow. "I'm not kidding. You're pretty great. She'd be lucky to have you."

"Aww," Genevieve says. "You're so good for my ego."

"I am _not_ trying to make you feel better. I'm serious. If I don't get to have sex with you, you could at least stop whining about how no one wants to have sex with you. You could have anyone you want if you'd just woman up and ask her out." Jared gives her a wicked look, and she knows whatever's coming is going to be Chad-levels of pervy. "So do that and then report back to me with all of the filthy lesbian things you get up to. I need something to live vicariously through. Man cannot survive on beer alone."

"You are the worst best friend that has ever happened to me," Genevieve tells him.

"It's an honor and a privilege," he replies, putting his hand over his heart. "Come on, you should totally ask her out. It'll be just like that scene in _View from the Topless_."

Katie reappears at the counter with a new drink order and says, "Isn't it called _View from the Top_?"

"Not the lesbian porn version," Genevieve stage whispers.

Katie wrinkles her nose. "You're such a pig, Jared."

"Nah. He's right. That scene is hot like the surface of the sun." Jared gestures appreciatively at Genevieve and Katie gives her a scandalized look. Genevieve just shrugs. "What do you want me to tell you? I'm a lesbian. I have a thing for stewardesses. I watch it for the plot?"

"Lesbian porn is something Genevieve and I both have a passion for," Jared says seriously, putting one giant bear paw on each of her shoulders. "We bond over our mutual appreciation of the plot. And the acting. Great acting in that one."

"Sunny Leone." Genevieve grins at the way Jared's eyes glaze over.

"Sunny Leone," he agrees. "My future wife."

Katie snorts at that, but before she gets a chance to be snarky, Genevieve hears the intercom crackle with the announcement she's been anticipating and hushes them both.

"Now arriving: Morning Star Airlines flight 749 with nonstop service from Denver. Gate D2. Flight is on time for a 5:45pm arrival, pacific standard time."

Genevieve stands up straighter, as if Adrianne is just going to float right off the runway and into her bar before the plane has even reached the gate.

Jared snickers and shakes his head. "You should probably go check on your tables. She's still got to unload and god knows you won't be giving them any attention once she does get here."

The part of Genevieve that wants to protest—she's a very conscientious waitress, thank you very much—very easily gives way to the part that knows Jared is right. The food for Burger Man and his much less fussy sidekick, I'll Just Have Another Drink Guy, is ready, so Genevieve delivers it along with the bill and some ketchup. She's killing every possible bird with one stone.

She circles the restaurant one more time. A few more tables have filled up, but all of them are blessedly near to the bar. She brings menus and smiles and resists the urge to fist pump when she looks over and sees Adrianne sitting on a barstool talking to Jared.

Staying at least long enough for a little conversation: check. Came in while Genevieve was staying busy instead of creepily staring off into space waiting for her: check. Still looks like god's gift to women and/or men and Genevieve really needs to find a subtle way to clear that up: also check.

"Just Coke," Adrianne is insisting when Genevieve makes her escape and moves to stand by Jared at the bar. He shifts left a little without making it obvious what he's doing, stopping once Genevieve is standing right across from Adrianne. At least he's an awesome friend when it counts. "Working a noon flight tomorrow. You know the rules."

"Suit yourself," Jared says with a smile.

"He trying to foist whiskey on you?" Genevieve asks.

Adrianne looks up at her, black straw still caught between her lips. Yeah, Genevieve is not proud of the things she would do to be that straw right now. "How'd you know?"

"Bartenders," Genevieve says, shaking her head solemnly. "Can't trust them for a minute not to get you drunk."

"Yeah, well. Waitresses are…smell bad," Jared replies, making a childish face.

Genevieve and Adrianne lock eyes, and Adrianne rolls hers in Jared's direction.

"How was the flight today?" Genevieve asks, leaning on the counter. "You look pretty beat."

"The one flight? Atlanta to Denver at 8am, then Denver to here at 4, and I don't even get to drink at the end of it." She gives Genevieve a sly look. "I just want one day of my life where I don't have to go to Atlanta."

"Not a problem most people based in L.A. have to deal with," Genevieve says. "Can I get you some sustenance?"

"I would marry you for some of those chicken tenders you hoard," Adrianne replies.

"Now don't go saying that to just anyone," says Jared in his Texan drawl. "Genevieve here may take you up on it."

"There are worse ways to end my day," Adrianne says, taking a sip of her soda. "I could be flying back to Atlanta."

"Well, I'm glad I rank higher than the airport that is apparently your hell, anyway." Genevieve drops her hands to her sides dramatically and marches off toward the kitchen, heart beating a little faster when she hears the warm laughter that follows her.

She decides to do another quick round of her tables after that and returns to find Jared and Adrianne still shooting the shit.

"Do you need the airplane to fly? Because you look like an angel," Adrianne says. "That's my favorite. Someone actually used that on me once."

"I tried using 'I don't think you'll need the floatation device if this plane goes down' on a stewardess once, but she was really not charmed. Like, really not."

"Ugh," Adrianne says, shaking her head. "You're the kind of guy that makes us all want to quit our jobs."

"All of you?" Jared frowns, like she's really hurt his feelings. "But I don't hit on the male flight attendants. What did I do to make them want to quit?"

"Probably told their girlfriends they had you in an upright position or something."

Jared laughs. "That does sound like me. How about: I'd let you ride in my cockpit all day?"

"Wouldn't work on me," Adrianne says. "I mean, you're not even trying. Cockpit perverts itself."

Genevieve groans and sits next to her at the bar. Airport-related pick-up lines is Jared's favorite game, but she really thought better of Adrianne. "Don't tell me he has you playing that too."

"It's fun," Adrianne insists, looking over at her. She purses her lips and kicks Genevieve's stool lightly. Genevieve is kind of entranced by her, but of course, Jared ruins the moment.

"Okay, wait. You aren't ready for this one," he says excitedly. He leans in and waggles his eyebrows with just the right amount of smarm. "I'd layover you anytime."

"No wonder your girlfriend dumped you," Genevieve mutters.

Adrianne chokes on her soda, nearly doing a spit-take, and Jared frowns. "That is not cool. I am a grieving man. I'm going to go cry on Chad's shoulder in the kitchen. He's a better friend than you've ever been."

Jared stomps off then. Genevieve definitely owes him for the alone time. She grins and looks over at Adrianne. "I should probably feel badly about that, huh?"

"Probably," Adrianne replies, mirroring Genevieve's smile. She clears her throat and looks down at her soda. "You know, I thought you were his girlfriend."

"Me and Jared?" Genevieve laughs. "Nah. We're just friends. He's my…what's a fag stag for lesbians?"

Adrianne makes a thoughtful face, then sits up with her eyes shining. "A dyke pike?"

"Wow, that's graphic."

They both laugh for a while, and then Adrianne calms herself enough to ask. "How's your day going?"

"Better now that you're here," she answers.

Adrianne lifts an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well, you know. I worry. All those airplanes. So many chances to die horribly."

"Optimism. I like that in a woman." Adrianne looks like she's about to say something, but then she closes her mouth and juts her chin out. Genevieve turns to see one of her tables flagging her down.

She sighs and decides to be a little bold, patting Adrianne on the thigh as she slides off the barstool. "I'll be right back, and I'll see if I can bring your food with me when I return."

"Favorite," Adrianne calls after her.

Genevieve is bombarded as soon as she gets to the kitchen. "Are you married yet?" Jared asks. "Will there be babies? Can I be godfather? I'd be an awesome godfather."

"Wow, no babies. Down, boy." Genevieve looks to Chad. "Do you have my orders?"

"Sure do." Chad gestures to three trays of food. "And I'll trade you them for some candid pics."

"I hate you both," Genevieve announces. "Jared, grab a tray. You're helping me."

"Aye aye, Capitan." Jared starts stealing food off one of the trays and stacking it on the other two, until there's nothing left on the last except for some chicken tenders and fries. "I'll take these ones, you take that one."

Genevieve snorts. "You don't even know what tables the food is going to."

"I'll figure it out. Get back to romancing right this instant, young lady."

Genevieve doesn't fight him on it, just picks up the basket of tenders and carries it back out to the bar. "For you, madame."

"Merci beaucoup," Adrianne replies in what sounds like perfect French to Genevieve's untrained ear. She's so flawless it's unreal. Maybe she's a robot.

"Hey, are you a robot?" Genevieve asks. Just in case. If she's hitting on a robot, she should know about that.

Then Adrianne rips inelegantly into a piece of chicken, and no. Probably not a robot. She chews and swallows and gives Genevieve a confused smile. "Should I be a robot?"

"You don't work international flights. No reason for you to be showing off like that. Come on, you're making everybody else look bad."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not nearly as good at waitressing as you are." Genevieve laughs, and Adrianne leans forward. "I'm serious. I can't serve a Coke without spilling. And I always get orders mixed up."

"Uh huh," Genevieve says. "Sure."

"'Excuse me, sir. Did you order the bag of peanuts or pretzels?'" Adrianne says in what must be her stewardess voice. "'Oh, that's right. We don't serve either anymore. My mistake.'"

Genevieve lets her head tip back a little as she laughs, and Adrianne finishes her chicken before adding, "You think it's funny, but I'd be so boned if we didn't wear dark blue uniforms. If they put me in a white top like those American flight attendants? You'd be able to see all my sins. I go home after every flight reeking of coffee spills."

"Well, to be fair, you are serving things in the middle of the air. So, you know." Genevieve makes a horrified face.

"You don't like flying, huh?" Adrianne asks. Her head cocks to the right, blonde curls grazing her shoulder.

"No, ma'am. Like to keep the ground where I can see it, thank you very much."

"Fair enough." Adrianne looks up at her. "But isn't the airport an odd choice for employment, then?"

"Maybe," Genevieve confesses. "But they do pay me. And it is exciting, you know, watching people reunite and split up and—"

"Drink themselves into comas just so they can sleep through the flight?"

"Jared does well," she says, laughing. "Anyway, he got me the job. And it's not all bad, getting to work with your best friend."

"Dyke pike," Adrianne corrects. "We’re gonna make that a thing."

"It's definitely gonna be a thing," Genevieve agrees.

Adrianne gives her a half smile and points a chicken finger in her face. "You're only saying what I want to hear so I'll give you a bigger tip."

"Nonsense, you always leave me a big tip anyway."

Suddenly, someone is behind her, and Genevieve nearly jumps until she hears Jared's voice. "Time check," he says.

Genevieve frowns, watching Adrianne as she dunks a few fries in ketchup before turning to face him. "What, already?"

There's no subtle way to ask for five more minutes, so she just jerks her head back.

Jared pouts. "You promised, Gen. Come on. I cannot be the third wheel with those people."

She sighs. "Alright, alright. I'll go settle my tables and clock out."

Adrianne looks up at that. "Your shift's over?"

"Looks like," she says, untying her apron. "I'd stay to chat, but I've agreed to go on a double date with Jared."

"But you said—"

"He was supposed to be taking his girlfriend Sandy, but, well, you know. So now he has to go to the movie alone if I don't go with, and our friend Jensen and his girl Danneel are the worst kind of PDAers. It's rough when you don't have anyone there to look disgusted with you."

"I know the type," Adrianne says, laughing. "I guess since it's for a good cause. Check?"

"Check," Genevieve says, holding it out to her. "I'm off to close out my other affairs."

By the time she gets back to the bar, Adrianne is gone. But she left a good tip and a smiley face next to her signature, and it's enough for now.

_______________________________________________________________

"Got any seating for wayward stewardesses?"

Genevieve stands up so quickly she nearly bangs her head on the lamp hanging above her. "Adrianne?"

"Hey," she says, giving Genevieve an awkward wave from the closed off entrance to the seating area.

"We don't open 'til noon," Genevieve says stupidly, gesturing at the table she had been setting.

"I'll be gone by noon," Adrianne replies, giving her a small smile. "I guess I overestimated how much traffic there would be and got here kind of early. I was hoping maybe I could just sit with you and wait until my call time? I'll be good, I promise."

There's a break room for Morning Star staff on the opposite side of the airport and a whole terminal worth of empty chairs beside that, but Genevieve doesn't mention any of that, because why on earth would she?

Instead, she bites her bottom lip and sends a look over her shoulder. "I'm not supposed to seat anyone until we open."

"Oh," Adrianne says, nodding and giving Genevieve a disappointed smile. "Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry I bothered—"

"But since my boss stranded me here to open all on my lonesome…" Genevieve winks as she pulls out a chair with her foot. "I could use a little company."

Adrianne climbs right over the small fence that separates Biggerson's from the rest of the terminal, and Genevieve goes ahead and lets herself have the moment. Those legs are not there so they can _not_ be appreciated. Then she turns around and bends to bring her luggage up and over, and Genevieve wonders just how good she was in a past life, because _damn_.

"You're awesome," Adrianne says once she's over the barricade and turning to face Genevieve. "Have I told you that before?"

Genevieve coughs and looks down to wipe at the already-clean tabletop in a sorry attempt at not getting caught having a staring contest with Adrianne's ass. "I hear it so often I lose track."

"I bet you do!" Adrianne agrees. "May I?"

She points to one of the chairs at the table Genevieve is working on and then at her luggage, and Genevieve nods. Adrianne stashes the bag and then stands there, looking unsure of what to do with herself.

"You can sit down," Genevieve tells her. "That is what the chair was made for."

"Can I help you with anything? Since I'm here bothering you and everything."

"Eh," Genevieve says. "Honestly there's not much left for me to do until Jared arrives."

She pulls out a chair on the opposite side of the table and turns it around, then straddles it. Adrianne ducks her head and sits. "So you were just gonna stand here and twiddle your thumbs until opening?" Adrianne grins. "I guess you're lucky I graced you with my dazzling company, then."

Genevieve laughs. "It's not so bad, opening alone. Not that I object to your self-proclaimed dazzling company, of course."

"Well, of course," Adrianne says through a chuckle.

"Where are you flying today, my nomadic friend?"

"Hawaii," she says brightly.

"Hawaii!" Genevieve exclaims. "You lucky dog."

Adrianne waves it off. "I'm working first class, which sucks, but at least I'm not going to Atlanta."

"Anything but that." Genevieve hides behind her hands for a few dramatic seconds, then drops it. "Why does first class suck?"

"The customers tend to be self-important and needy and they seem to think that flight attendant groping comes included with their airfare."

"Assholes," Genevieve says sympathetically. Whether she's sympathizing with Adrianne or with the handsy jerks, she's not sure.

"Yeah, they are. But it is what it is, you know? Wouldn't have lasted very long in this job if I couldn't handle people treating me like a piece of meat."

Genevieve nods and looks quietly down at her hands. She knows she's guilty here, and okay, yeah, she has a few ideas for the flight attendant uniform that probably aren't Morning Star Airlines-approved. But she does also just so happen to think Adrianne is an awesome person.

"Sorry," Adrianne says. "I'm whining. Am I whining? I swear I mostly love my job. Sometimes. Rarely."

Genevieve snorts and looks back up. "Nah, I understand. Probably don't get it as much, but there are plenty of businessmen who like to try to grab me while I'm taking orders. Like it's my fault this stupid dress is short."

"Well, it _is_ a very flattering dress on you." Adrianne's cheeks get a little pink. "If you don't mind me saying."

"Say away," Genevieve replies. "By all means."

"Do you like working here?" She spreads her hands out on the table and laughs at her own question. "Gropey dickheads aside."

"It's alright," says Genevieve. "Not the worst of my jobs. I like the people and I'm good at it by now."

"Jobs?" Adrianne asks, tilting her head with interest.

"I've got three at the moment," Genevieve says.

"Yeah? What do you do?"

"In order to preserve my dignity, I will not be sharing the others with you."

Adrianne reaches out across the table and pokes Genevieve's wrist. "Aw, come on! Now I'm curious."

"No no," Genevieve says. "A girl must maintain some of her mystery."

"Okay," Adrianne says. "Fair enough. So what's the endgame, then? Are you paying your way through school or—"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh at me."

Adrianne crosses her heart. "My solemn word as a flight cabin crew member."

"I don't know if that's actually worth much, but. Here goes. I'm in L.A. trying to make it big as an actress. It's a completely original and realistic ambition." Genevieve can see Adrianne struggling not to laugh, so she sighs. "Oh, just let it out."

Adrianne does then, but she doesn't look as derisive as most people do when Genevieve tells them. "I swear it's only funny because you're a waitress. The stereotypes, oh god."

"I know, I know," Genevieve replies, laughing a little herself. "I am the only waitress in L.A. who came here expecting to be a movie star, right?"

Adrianne smiles. "And? Any big successes thus far?"

"I was in a car insurance commercial last August that aired during the Super Bowl!" Adrianne laughs again, so Genevieve swats at the air in front of her. "Hey, hey! I swear that's a big deal. I had four lines in it! Four!"

By now, Adrianne has broken down into a fit of giggles, and Genevieve can't help joining her. Once she gets herself under control, she looks Genevieve dead in the eye, says, "I bet you're a great actress. I bet you're gonna make it any day now."

Genevieve crosses her fingers and lifts them. "Get my ass the hell out of Biggerson's."

"Oh no," says Adrianne. "But who's going to serve my chicken?"

"Psh," Genevieve replies. "I bet you've got a girl in every port."

"I'm a stewardess, not a sailor," Adrianne answers. Then she gives Genevieve a sly smile. "And I only have the one."

"Uh huh," Genevieve says, shaking her head. "Because my tenders are just that much better than every other Biggerson's on the planet."

"Made with love," Adrianne says, winking. "Not like those other waitresses. I swear, they mean nothing to me."

"Oh, you _are_ an asshole." Genevieve sits back, smiling a little. "Okay, I'm done with my embarrassing confessions now. How about you?"

"How about me?" Adrianne asks, her head cocking to the right.

"What's the dream?"

"I am living the dream," Adrianne says. She purses her lips and shrugs. "Problem is the dream isn't always so great once you get it, you know?"

"You don't like flight attendanting? Flight attending? Being a flight attendant?" Genevieve dismisses the question with a wave of her hand. "You catch my drift."

"I do," Adrianne replies. "And I do. But it's just not what movies make it out to be, you know?"

"When I am a famous actress, I will star in a brutally honest movie about flight attendanting and it will win many Oscars."

"Yep," Adrianne says. "I can see it now."

"Alright, so give me the scoop. I'm researching for my role, so it's very important."

Adrianne shrugs. "Well, you hear that I'm going to Hawaii for example, and it sounds so glamorous, right?"

"Right."

"But ask me what I'm going to do in Hawaii—"

"Adrianne, what are you going to do in Hawaii?"

"Thanks, Genevieve. That was really helpful."

Genevieve preens. "Anytime."

"I'm going to sleep, if I'm lucky." She shrugs. "I spend so little time in the places I fly to, even when it's overnight trips, and the job is so exhausting that I never get to leave the hotels most trips. Would you believe I've never actually been to the city of Atlanta?"

"Shut up, you're lying."

Adrianne laughs. "Nope."

"So, let me guess. You joined up expecting to be see the world—"

Adrianne nods. "And mostly I just see the inside of Sheratons."

"Bummer," Genevieve says.

Adrianne nods, then shrugs. "I mean, I still get to travel more than most people. I shouldn't be complaining."

"Hey, I'm here for venting." Genevieve smirks. "Should I break into the bar stash?"

Adrianne laughs. "No. I'm good. Drinking before flights: very much frowned upon."

"Yes, I remember you telling Jared this yesterday. Not that _he_ listened, but I've got your back."

"We're not allowed to drink for 12 hours before the flight, and mostly that leads to drinking excessively up until that point, so I cut myself off at one drink a night."

"That's no fun," Genevieve says with a pout.

"No fun at all," Adrianne agrees. She laughs, then looks down at her hands. "I'm sorry I'm complaining so much. I swear I'm not usually this whiny. You're very easy to talk to, you know."

"I'll put that on my resume. Along with my endless list of other skills. Whistling, ballet, horseback riding, hot dog-eating."

"You're a woman of infinite skills."

"You bet your ass I am." Genevieve grins as she closes her eyes and sits back. "Alright, what about the holidays? You guys do get holidays, right?"

"We do," Adrianne confirms.

"I'll be working through most of them. Not here. One of my other jobs. The ones we don't speak of."

"Mysterious," Adrianne says again, wiggling her fingers in the air.

Genevieve laughs. "You have a home to go back to, I presume?"

"Ohio. I know. It's too exciting." She laughs. "I don't know if I'm going to get to fly back this year, though. My plans for Christmas are still up in the air—"

"Where I'd like to see your legs!"

Adrianne and Genevieve both freeze and then look back to the staff entrance. Sure enough, Jared is standing there with a grin so wide it might cut his face in half.

"I should get paid for this," he says seriously. "I am hilarious."

"You're an idiot," Genevieve tells him. "Go unload dishes."

"Well, hello to you too," he says grumpily, turning and walking off.

Adrianne frowns. "I guess if he's arriving it's about time I head to work," she says. "Thanks for giving me refuge, though."

Genevieve smiles. "It was fun talking. Here, I'll let you out." She opens the gate and watches Adrianne as she gives a small wave and rolls her luggage off down the terminal.

She waits until Adrianne is nothing but a black dot down the hall, and then she turns to find Jared standing at her side. "Babies?" he asks hopefully. "Are there babies yet?"

"You don't know how biology works, do you?" She sighs. "Let's just get this place ready to open."

_______________________________________________________________

Genevieve doesn't see Adrianne again for nearly two weeks. It's disappointing, but she knows that the schedule doesn't work the same for flight attendants as it does for most people. Adrianne might have been half way across the country for the last 11 days for all she knows, and Genevieve is just a waitress she's sometimes friendly with in one of the dozens of airports she passes through.

Still, Genevieve can't help perking up every time she hears a Morning Star flight announce departure or arrival or resist the urge to follow the flight crew when they all walk out together, huddled in their matching uniforms.

So when this flight information rings out through the terminal, announcing an arrival from Houston, Genevieve gets excited the same way she always does and is expecting to be wrong, like she has been 100 times since the morning Adrianne stopped by.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later a crew of six Morning Star employees roll into Biggerson's and take the biggest table in the seating area, with Adrianne coming up at the back with an attractive older lady.

They're deep in conversation, but Adrianne stops mid-sentence when she sees Genevieve seating her party and grins. "Hey, you," she says. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"That was a cruel thing to wish for." Genevieve pouts. "I've got places I'd rather be."

"Than seating me? I don't even believe you."

Genevieve laughs and watches as she and the rest of her group take their seats, and then she hands out menus. She returns to the bar, trying to keep herself distracted so she doesn't spend the next hour attempting to listen in on everything Adrianne says. Of course, the restaurant is nearly empty except for the flight crew, because it's nearly closing time and, anyway, it figures the only time there isn't too much work for Genevieve today would be when she really needs to stay busy.

"Want me to get her drunk?" Jared offers, coming up beside her and holding a bottle up.

She scrubs at the spot on the bar in front of her, the one she's been trying to get rid of for months that she knows isn't going anywhere. "Why is that the only solution you ever offer to my problems?"

"Very limited skill set, darlin'," he says. "I'm trying to make it work for you."

She watches the group with as little interest as she can manage, trying not to be irrationally jealous when the hot older lady—who is apparently a fucking _pilot_ —flirts shamelessly with Adrianne. And Adrianne seems to be flirting right back, so that even if she _is_ into girls, the chemistry Genevieve thought they had might just be the way Adrianne is with everyone.

Or maybe the hot lady pilot has her all tied up and Genevieve is fucking crazy for ever thinking she could compete for a girl like Adrianne.

They stay for about 45 minutes, laughter and loud conversation filling the restaurant until finally members of the group begin to break off. Genevieve is glad to see Adrianne having such a good time, she's not a complete Grinch, but she still kind of wishes they'd chosen any of the other restaurants in this terminal to take their business to.

"You guys have the best bartender."

Genevieve turns from Jared, who she was silently sulking at, and sees Adrianne sitting on her usual barstool, away from the crowd. Her cheeks are a little flushed, from laughing or alcohol, Genevieve's not sure, but she's got a tiny smile turning up her lips that makes Genevieve's bad mood impossible to hold on to.

"That's what I told them to make them come here."

Jared grins. "Gee, I'm flattered," he says, refreshing her drink. "Nice to see you enjoying yourself for a change."

"Hey, I enjoy myself plenty," she says. She turns to look at Genevieve. "Hi."

"Hi," Genevieve says, laughing a little. "How many of those have you had?"

"Lost count." She takes a long sip from the tiny straw and Genevieve watches as the blue liquid inside her glass quickly goes down. "They taste like candy."

"Yeah, Jared'll do that," Genevieve says. "Cutting you off after this one, though."

"Fair enough," she replies. "How's life been?"

"Busy," Genevieve says. "And, speaking of, I think your friends are leaving."

"Mmm," she says, looking over her shoulder. "They're going out dancing."

The lady pilot comes up behind Adrianne then, smiling politely at Genevieve and Jared before leaning in to whisper something into Adrianne's ear.

Adrianne looks speculative for a few seconds, then shakes her head and gives the woman an apologetic smile. "Not tonight, Kim. I think I'm just gonna hang out here for a while and go home. Crazy flights this week."

"Suit yourself," Kim replies, patting her on the back good naturedly. "See you around."

She joins the rest of the crew then, and they wait long enough for her to tell them Adrianne's not coming before they call out a few goodbyes and head off. Genevieve is about to go and collect checks and start cleaning, but Adrianne smiles at her conspiratorially. "I'm going to be in so much trouble now."

"Why's that?" Genevieve asks, leaning on the counter to talk to her.

Adrianne rolls her eyes. "You kind of get shunned for the rest of the trip if you decide to stay in on the first night. But I really am fucking exhausted."

"I'm sure your friends will understand," Genevieve tells her.

Jared whistles and walks off, beginning to clear the table even though that should be Genevieve's problem. Bless him.

"Not really my friends," Adrianne says, shrugging. "They're friendly, but." She frowns, looking down at her drink. "Don't get to work with the same people very often. It's hard to make friends. I mean, I see you more often than I see any of the people I actually work with."

Genevieve's eyebrows draw together. "What about Kim? She seemed friendly."

Oh, wonderful. She's jealous and she sounds jealous and that's crazy.

Mercifully, Adrianne just lets her head fall back on a loud laugh. "She and I have worked a few flights together before," she says. "We've had some, uh, totally casual fun." She coughs, finishes her drink, and stands, gathering her things. "She knows how to make a move. I will say that for her."

Genevieve watches her drop a few bills on the counter for Jared's tip and leave with her mouth hanging open.

Jared comes up behind her, dropping some of the plates he's collected in the sink, and then puts his hands on Genevieve's shoulder. "That was your cue, you know. In case you were wondering."

_______________________________________________________________

The mall is packed so tight there's almost no walking through it. Not that that's surprising—it's been this way all month and it's only going to get worse in the next few days. But it's still annoying that Genevieve gets one 15-minute break all day and she's going to spend the majority of it circling the food court for an empty table where she can eat her Auntie Anne's pretzel in peace.

"Looking for Santa?"

Genevieve stops dead in her tracks, because she has to be imagining things. Fate cannot be this cruel. There is no way Adrianne is here, at this mall, today. She freezes and turns slowly, hoping she was imagining it.

She wasn't. Adrianne is sitting at a table with shopping bags stacked in the seat across from her, watching Genevieve with an evil gleam in her eyes. Genevieve would pay good money she doesn’t have to sink into the floor or disappear, whisked away in a busy crowd of shoppers.

"So this is one of the mysterious other jobs, huh?"

"Not. One. Word," Genevieve instructs. She can feel her skin burning red all the way to her fake elf ears.

Adrianne grins and sits forward. "I am digging the outfit. Very sexy."

"Do not mock me," Genevieve says, looking down at her green felt dress, stripped red and white tights, and curled slippers. It figures that she would bump into the hottest woman on the planet while wearing a pointy hat. Oh god. It has a bell on it. Any chance Genevieve ever had with Adrianne is completely blown.

Maybe it's for the best. She can finally stop kidding herself, at least.

"Need somewhere to sit?" Adrianne offers, reaching across the table and putting her bags on the floor next to her.

"Thanks," Genevieve grumbles, bowing her head. She holds her pretzel up awkwardly, just so the whole thing is on display and she can get this over with as quickly as possible. "Want to make fun of my costume now?"

"Make fun?" Adrianne asks. Her eyes get dark and sweep up and down Genevieve once before she meets Genevieve's eyes. "I rather like it."

"Shut up," she mutters, taking the seat Adrianne cleared for her.

"Hey, I'm serious." She licks her lips and still doesn't take her eyes off Genevieve. "Santa's sexy elf."

Genevieve rolls her eyes, ripping off a piece of her pretzel and dunking it in cheese. "I am not sexy. I am here for the children."

"You're here for the bored dads," Adrianne says. She bites her bottom lip. "And the late Christmas shopping flight attendants."

Genevieve eyes her bags. "Yeah, I mean, honestly, who still has that many presents to buy on the 23rd of December?"

"Give me a break. I didn't know I was going to get to fly home until like three days ago!" She kicks Genevieve lightly under the table. "And don't try to distract me from the subject at hand. Which is, by the way, that you are dressed like an elf."

"Hey, fuck you, this counts as an acting job, okay?"

"Naughty language!" Adrianne gasps. "What happens when you're naughty?"

Genevieve groans. "You're worse than Jared."

"Impossible," Adrianne replies. "Speaking of our favorite bartender. Are you going to his party on New Year's?"

"Jared invited you to his party?" Genevieve asks, not meaning to sound as surprised as she does.

"The exact words were, 'Look, you need to come to my party as Genevieve's date because I'm going to stick my head in the dish sanitizer if I have to watch you two suck at this any longer.' So what do you say? For the sake of Jared's hair."

"You really don’t have to if you don't—"

"Wow, we _do_ suck at this. I'm going to take that as a yes. I'll see you there?"

"Definitely," Genevieve says, kind of not believing her luck. She definitely owes Jared the best Christmas present on the planet this year.

Adrianne smiles and Genevieve smiles back until suddenly she remembers she only had a 15-minute break. "Shit!" she says, standing abruptly. "I have to get back to Santa."

"That's the weirdest way I've ever gotten accepted for a date before in my life."

"Sorry," Genevieve says, handing Adrianne her pretzel and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Here, eat this. I'll see you next week."

_______________________________________________________________

Genevieve is late to the party. To be fair, she has a really hot date she was trying to dress to impress, and she lost track of time. But what if Adrianne thinks she's bailing on her? What if she blows her only chance?

"She's still here," Jared says, already sounding exasperated. "She's sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable and bored because she doesn’t know anybody so _hurry your cute ass up and get over here_."

"I'm trying!" Genevieve says, parking her car outside Jared's apartment. "Traffic was crazy. Buzz me up."

The door rings loudly before Genevieve even reaches it, and she grabs for it while it's still unlocked. On the other end of the line, Jared cries out, "No! Chad! That's not what that's fo—"

The call cuts off, and Genevieve shakes her head as she puts her cell phone away. Poor Jared has a long night ahead of him with the people he's going to have to prevent from burning down his apartment.

The room is packed when she arrives, brown wooden floors nearly invisible under the mess of white balloons and silver streamers that Jared used to decorate. Fortunately, no one seems to be in too much trouble yet, though she catches a glimpse of Chad in the corner looking like a puppy who's just been scolded.

She finds Adrianne sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Chris, who is talking at her, and a couple that's making out. She looks a little like she wants to die. Genevieve slips in and grabs two drinks from the kitchen before appearing before Adrianne and offering a beer. "Hey, so I'm late."

Adrianne immediately sits up, her eyes getting bright. "I noticed."

Genevieve turns her body to Chris. "Chris, I see you've met my date, Adrianne."

Chris's eyes widen, and then he scowls. "God dammit. Every time."

He gets up and marches off across the room, and Genevieve cheerfully falls into his spot. "You look amazing."

Adrianne is wearing a dress that just barely reaches mid-thigh, and she has black boots on up to her knees. Genevieve swallows hard as she tries her best not to stare, but the dress is cut low, and Adrianne's breasts are gorgeous, milky skin standing out next to the shocking red of her dress.

Adrianne grins and leans in, taking Genevieve's hand and slipping it up onto her thigh. "Yeah? You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," she says, her voice tight.

Adrianne laughs, leaning back a little. She points over her shoulder. "Jensen and Danneel, I presume?"

Danneel is now sitting on Jensen's lap, and he's got his hand stuffed up her shirt.

Genevieve laughs. "What on earth gave it away?"

"Frankly I'm fascinated," says Adrianne. "I haven't seen them break for air once."

"Nor will you," Genevieve tells her. "Trust me, we've timed it. They can go hours."

Adrianne reaches up to cup her chin and leans in for a small kiss. Genevieve lets it happen, all too happy to return the pressure.

"Think we can compete?" she asks, winking when she pulls away.

Genevieve shakes her head. "It would take years of practice."

"I intend to practice. Often." Adrianne moves her hand down, so it's resting gently against the back of Genevieve's neck. "Is this okay?"

Genevieve will be the first to admit she hasn't been the sharpest tool about this whole Adrianne thing, but she's about ready to take control now. She leans in and kisses Adrianne hard, licking deep as soon as Adrianne opens to her.

Adrianne moans softly as they make-out, and the sound goes straight to Genevieve's cunt every time she makes it.

She can't help wondering if 10:30 pm is too early to take someone home on New Year's Eve and if it would be disrespectful to ask and, more importantly, if she cares if it would be. She's had months of longing to imagine what she was gonna do if she ever got Adrianne like this, and very little of the things she's planning are what you'd call respectable.

"Warms a man's heart to see young love."

Genevieve and Adrianne break apart, both of them breathing hard, and look over the couch to see Jared's goofy face grinning down at them.

"Don't stop on my account," he says, holding a piece of mistletoe up above their heads. "I'm just part of the scenery."

Genevieve swats up at the mistletoe, knocking it out of the way. "I'm pretty sure that's only supposed to work until Christmas."

"Nuh uh," Jared says. He holds his arm out, so the mistletoe is floating above Jensen and Danneel. If they notice, they sure don't act like it. "See? It's working fine on this side of the couch."

Adrianne laughs, letting her head fall against Genevieve's shoulder. Genevieve sighs. She sees the point Jared is making. They so do not want to be that couple.

"Come on," she says, jumping to her feet and dragging Adrianne up by her hand. "Let me show you off to all my friends."

"Letting you," Adrianne says easily as she follows.

They mingle for a while, Genevieve happy to finally not be the awkward single girl at the party for once. The party goes strong and steady without getting out of hand, like Jared's parties always do, which is pretty impressive considering.

Of course, by the end of the night, Jared looks beat from all the policing, though he's smiling the dopey grin that Genevieve knows means he's just a little buzzed and satisfied from a job well done.

"How does he manage to bartend, DJ, talk to everyone, and stop that Chad guy from smoking his dogs all at once?"

Genevieve and Adrianne have ended the night back where it began, cuddled on the couch, Genevieve's arm around Adrianne's shoulder. Almost everyone cleared out shortly after midnight, including the lip-locked Ackles-Harris party, who have presumably stumbled down the three flights to their apartment for the first fuck of the new year.

"I don't know," Genevieve says, shaking her head and giving Adrianne another quick kiss. "The man knows how to host a party."

"Mmm," Adrianne agrees, cuddling up to her side.

A white balloon interrupts their zen. It bounces off Adrianne's head and into their laps, where their hands are tangled together.

"Hey, not to ruin the love fest I am single-handedly responsible for…" They look up and see Jared watching them with a giant garbage bag in his hand and a look on his face like he might pass out any moment, giant body falling on them like a tree that's been chopped. "But I'd really like to get everyone out of here, clean up, and go to bed. And you two are the only ones left."

Genevieve sits up, surprised to hear it, and looks around. Yup. The apartment looks like a war zone, but there are no bodies left except for their own. "You can go to bed," she says, pushing him lightly. "I'll finish cleaning up."

"What, seriously?"

"Seriously," she says, grabbing for the garbage bag. "Go to sleep."

Jared doesn't fight, which is a testament to just how tired he is. He usually doesn't let Genevieve clean messes up on her own even when she's on the clock and they're her problem.

"Wah," Adrianne says, rousing from her spot when Jared's bedroom door closes and Genevieve begins to stand.

Genevieve laughs, pushing her back down and settling her with a kiss. "You stay right here. Don't worry about it. It’s just a few bottles. My punishment for being late."

"Yeah," Adrianne says through a yawn. "Damn right."

"I'll be right back."

Adrianne makes another sleepy sound of acknowledgement, and Genevieve collects the trash and bottles scattered throughout the living room. The decorations she decides to leave for tomorrow. If Jared still wants her help, she'll be happy to offer it then.

Once she has everything stacked on her arms, she drags the garbage bag to the kitchen and loads the dishwasher with cups and plates and punch bowls. It's only ten minutes or so before she heads back out to the living room, but Adrianne seemed pretty complacent, and Genevieve is expecting her date to be passed out on the couch by now.

What she is not expecting is to walk out to the living room and see Adrianne, legs spread wide on the couch, her feet resting on the coffee table, fingering herself with her eyes half-lidded.

"Jesus Christ," Genevieve says. "What are you doing?"

When Adrianne blinks her eyes open and gives Genevieve a dirty smirk, Genevieve doesn't even try to avert her gaze. Adrianne's not even wearing underwear. It's like she planned this. Genevieve can feel herself getting wet as she watches the slow, showy way Adrianne's long fingers circle around her clit before she fucks into herself, her other hand holding her pussy open so that Genevieve can see how pink it is and can only imagine how wet.

She takes a step forward as if compelled, even though she should really not be okay with this at all. It's Jared couch and he could walk out any minute and—

"Couldn't wait any longer," Adrianne says. "Just wanted to get started for you."

Okay, fuck it, Genevieve does not care.

She crosses the room in three long strides and stands there, unsure of what to do. Adrianne tilts her head up, blue eyes as dark as the night sky and a smile that would make Lucifer blush. "You like watching me, baby? Do I look good?"

"Y—yeah," Genevieve says breathlessly. "Very, very good."

Adrianne reaches up, her hand moving across Genevieve's denim clad thigh to grab at her ass. Genevieve is so turned on that even the soft touch of her panties is making her body ache.

"I want you to watch," Adrianne says, pulling Genevieve down next to her. "Just look at how hot you have me. God, I've been thinking about you every time I do this since the first time I fucking saw you."

Genevieve makes a whiny sound, reaching out to place a hand on the naked skin of Adrianne's thigh. She opens up even wider and gasps, and then she grins.

"Want me to touch you?" Genevieve offers, letting her mouth find Adrianne's ear, then sucking on the skin behind it and down, down, until her mouth finds the sticky lip gloss Adrianne's been reapplying all night.

Adrianne shakes her head, and Genevieve would be disappointed except for how it's impossible to be disappointed when someone this gorgeous is wet and out of control and half-naked just for you. "Want you to see what you do to me without even touching me," she says hotly. "There'll be plenty of chances to make up for this."

That's a promise Genevieve intends to hold her to. Adrianne keeps working herself a few minutes longer, the soft gasps she lets out mostly getting swallowed by Genevieve's mouth, and then she stops, reaching up with the hand that's shiny and wet with her own slick.

Genevieve turns her head, licking slowly up and down Adrianne's fingers and getting hungry for more. "Adrianne," she groans. "Let me."

"Show me your tits," Adrianne says. "Will you? Want to see them before I come. Been dreaming of them."

Genevieve pulls her shirt up and over her head in a second, unclasping her bra and letting her breasts spill out for Adrianne to use however she damn well pleases.

Adrianne sits back for a minute or two, finger grazing slowly over her raw cunt, just looking and looking and looking. Genevieve thinks maybe it should be nerve-wracking or frustrating, but Adrianne's gaze falls on her like a touch—so so goddamn hungry. You'd swear Genevieve's were the first pair of tits she's ever seen from the way she's staring at them in fixated awe.

Then she pulls Genevieve onto her lap, smiling up at her briefly before diving in, her mouth finding one of Genevieve's nipples and going from zero to sixty in half a second. Girls are usually so gentle with this, especially the first time, tips of tongues moving slowly as they explore her. Genevieve has always been partial to a little more pressure than that, and the fact that Adrianne gets that right on the first try makes her cry out much louder than she probably should.

"Fuck," she gasps. "Fuck, Adrianne, yes. Suck me, oh god."

Adrianne doesn't stop for dirty talk, just keeps working at her like she's starving for Genevieve. Genevieve begins to grind against Adrianne's legs, against the backs of her fingers where she can feel Adrianne fucking herself again. It's not doing anything. Not fucking anything, she needs some real friction and she needs it fucking now.

Adrianne gives a shaky moan as she moves from one breast to the other, squeezing the wet peak of Genevieve's nipple with one hand to keep it stimulated. All Genevieve can do is hold Adrianne's face where it is, tight tight against her so she's surprised the other woman can even breathe.

"Need to get fucked," she says. "God, Adrianne, please. I need you to fuck me."

Adrianne's movements under her speed up, and Genevieve can tell she's going to come any moment now. So Genevieve reaches down, their bodies awkwardly tangled, and she finds the low cut of Adrianne's top, reaching in to grab one perfect breast inside her palm. She squeezes hard, groping, trying to bring Adrianne off, and knows she succeeded when Adrianne's mouth finally pulls away from her. She turns her face, resting her cheek between Genevieve's breasts as she gasps and shakes through her orgasm.

Genevieve climbs off of her then, kissing Adrianne carefully. Adrianne has something else in mind. She pushes Genevieve back so that her head rests against the arm of the couch and positions herself on her knees between Genevieve's legs.

Genevieve is still wearing her too-tight jeans, and she feels like she's soaked her way right through them by the time Adrianne unzips them and peels them down, until she reaches Genevieve's knees and stops.

"Yeah, sorry," she says. "Just not bothering to get you completely naked right now."

"No time," Genevieve agrees. "Adrianne, please."

Adrianne shoves her hand into Genevieve's underwear and begins to tease at her clit. Her fingers are still a little wet—god damn, still wet from fucking herself just so Genevieve could see her. Genevieve's cunt clenches in anticipation, and Adrianne grins. "Want to see you."

She pushes the underwear down just enough that Genevieve is on display, maybe not quite as much as Adrianne was, but enough. Then she moves forward, three fingers thrusting deep into Genevieve without any warning.

It's been a while since Genevieve had good sex, so this much this fast is a little bit of a shock. Her whole body arches up to meet Adrianne, rolling onto her fingers eagerly.

"Oh god, fuck me, fuck me," Genevieve begs.

"'m gonna fuck you," Adrianne promises hotly, twisting her fingers. "Oh, baby. I've got all kinds of toys at home, and I'm gonna do nothing but fuck you with them as soon as I get you in my bed. Got such a big cock for you, Gen. You're gonna love me giving it to you."

Genevieve nearly cries, her head dropping back. She puts one leg up, over the back of the couch, so Adrianne can have more room. Adrianne lays down on her, hand still caught between them as their tits and mouths press together.

Genevieve doesn’t take long to break. When she comes, she's wetter than she think she ever has been before, and Adrianne laughs as she pulls her hand back and brings it to her mouth.

"Good?" she asks.

"Good," Genevieve confirms, dragging Adrianne down on top of her. "Sleep now?"

"Fuck yes."

_______________________________________________________________

Genevieve wakes up when she feels something shifting on top of her. She's cramped and her back hurts, and she's freezing. Kind of like she fell asleep on Jared's couch half-naked with nothing but Adrianne as a blanket.

"Whoops," Adrianne says, her voice scratchy from sleep. "Hi, Jared."

"I don’t know if I'm annoyed right now or if I'm the luckiest man alive."

Genevieve covers her breasts with her hands and sits up. "Uh. This isn't what it looks like?"

Jared is standing in the doorway to his kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand, his hair sticking up in every direction. "You didn't have some hot lesbian sex on my couch last night?"

"This is exactly what it looks like," Genevieve corrects.

"That's really nice," he says with a warm smile. "Now I'm gonna need you guys to get the fuck out of here so I can watch TV in my boxers and scratch my balls without being judged."

"Big plans for the new year, huh?" Genevieve teases as she stands and hitches up her pants, then retrieves her shirt as subtly as she can. Not so subtle when it turns out it ended up draped over a lamp halfway across the room.

"At least he's honest," Adrianne says with a shrug. She smiles at Genevieve and reaches up, putting her arms around Genevieve's neck and tugging her back down to the couch for a good morning kiss. "Wanna take this elsewhere?"

Genevieve grins. "There are some things I'd like to see at your place," she says.

Adrianne hops to her feet in seconds and holds a hand out to her. Genevieve follows Adrianne—her girlfriend?—as she tugs Genevieve out the door, faster than a jet on a runway. She gives Jared a passing wave as she grabs her purse and thinks this is probably the best way to start a year.

**The End.**


End file.
